


"Watch Me"

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Homestuck Renaissance Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, nooks and bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Tavros decides to spice things up in the bedroom a bit and what better way than to give Dave a fun show with one of their favourite toys?





	"Watch Me"

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  Tavros making Dave come in his pants without being touched? Tav getting himself off with sex toys while Dave watches, tied up? Pleaaase.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! It was a lot of fun to do ^_^

Tavros making Dave come in his pants without being touched? Tav getting himself off with sex toys while Dave watches, tied up? Pleaaase.

~

“Come on man!” Dave whined as he struggled in the binds holding him in place, pulling and tugging on ropes he knew wouldn’t budge an inch until the troll in front of him wanted them to. “It’s totally not cool to invite a guy over with your alien-wiles and promises of getting off only to tie him up and proceed to get off in front of him, it’s a totally douche move of you.”

“I don’t uh, don’t think it is though?” Tavros offered back, shifting his position on the bed and spreading his mechanical legs a bit more, leaving his wet nook more visible to the human’s gaze. “What I actually think it is though, is a uh, a pretty nice way to spend an evening.”

“Oh course you would say that,” Dave said, giving another fruitless tug before slumping in them, resigned to the fact that he couldn’t free himself and that he’d be trapped until the Tavros decided otherwise. “You’re the one naked right now, which usually a pretty baller sight I know but not when I’m not naked too and especially not when you seem to want to keep it that way.”

Tavros was indeed wholly bare of all his clothing, naked flesh on display and flushed with his colour, his bulge emerged from it’s sheath and coiling lazily against the flesh of his stomach, nook flushed and already wet with genetic material. Meanwhile Dave was stilled dressed, pants tented and clinging almost uncomfortably to his skin with his erection, truly a disparity between the two.

“Yeah,” Tavros agreed, dragging the fingers of one hand from one of his prosthetic knees to where the metal met his flesh. He kept his eyes on Dave’s own, the other’s sunglasses the only thing missing from his usual apparel, ears twitching at the human’s words he tilts his head, other hand moving to brace himself against the mattress so he could lean back, tilting his hips up so he could drag his fingers through the gathered material at his nook, pressing the tip of one just barely inside. “Yeah I think this is uh, this is pretty good like this.”

“So what?” Dave questioned, gaze trained on Tavros’ fingers as they inch inside of his nook before pulling out, not enough to be anything near satisfying to the other Dave knew, the troll was teasing them both now. “You just gonna what? Fuck yourself on your hand until I beg you to let me come over there to help? Cause dude I can tell you now that that’s definitely going to happen sooner than later.”

“That was the uh, the plan yeah.” Tavros admitted, tilting his head back in a show of trusting safety and self-gratification, bronze colouring the column of his throat and the tops of his shoulders, from there the colouring grew patchy and out-of-place on his skin instead of the solid colouring at the top of his chest.

“Tavros, man you can’t just – “ Dave started to say only for Tavros to cut him off.

“But I’ve also uh, also got a um, surprise in my sylladex.”

Oh. Dave stiffened and stared at Tavros, breath caught in his throat and cock throbbing in his pants. Oh, that’s hot.

“What uh,” Dave swiped his tongue over his lips in an attempt to moisten them despite the sudden dryness in his throat. “What have you got in there bro?” The idea how Tavros having some mysterious toy hidden away in his sylladex for who even knew how long, maybe all day, maybe for a few days, had he had it in there when they’d hung out with Rose and Kanaya the other day? Fuck that was so hot.

He swallowed heavily, shifting where he’s seated to try to alleviate a bit of the pressure on his cock, something that doesn’t really help him too much in any way at all.

Tavros chirrs a low noise as he forces his fingers deep into his own nook, rocking into his hand as his bulge coiling and twisted lazily on his stomach. “I uh, I got that vibrator you like. You know, the um, the red one?”

Dave’s chest caught again and he leaned forward as much as he was able to, “the big one?”

“Hmmmm, yeah the uh, the big one.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Dave sighed, shifting again as his cock throbbed again at the thought of the toy in question. He couldn’t last when _he_ used it on Tavros, there was no way he would watching _Tavros_ using it on himself.

“Yeah so you uh… you gotta wa – _Ah_!” Tavros cut himself off with a moan, his own bulge having curled in such a way that it could start to squirm into his nook around his fingers, thin tip flicking at the edges of his nook and spreading his genetic material over his groin.

“ _Tavros_.” Dave groaned, watching as the troll pulled his fingers from his nook, dripping with bronze only to spread himself out for his bulge to plunge deeper into himself, twisting and turning in on itself inside of him. That was, not something that should have been as hot as it was. David’s breathing quickened as he watched Tavros fuck himself in front of him, wanting to reach out and touch the other but unable to shift at all. “Tavros I’m not going to last long enough to see you use the vibrator if you keep up like that dude, and believe me dude I’m trying.”

Tavros whined at him which didn’t help the heat growing in Dave’s groin at all but he caught his bulge all then same and pulled it from his nook with a soft disappointed sound, the slick limb wrapping and twining between his fingers without the warmth to burrow itself into.

Then there was a shifting in the room as Tavros opened his sylladex to retrieve the vibrator from within, bright red and larger than both Dave’s and Tavros in both thickness and length. The troll’s fingers fumbled on the toy, almost dropping it before his grip firmed and he was able to bring it down to his groin.

The toy’s human styled instead of one of the twisting fake-bulge models starting to circle the markets but both Tavros and Dave preferred this one. They’d been using it for a while, it had originally been a gift from Rose after they’d started getting serious with their relationship, Tavros had flushed and Dave had reacted with all his Cool Guy attitude, refusing to touch it for at least a month before the troll had gotten curious and coaxed him into trying it out.

They both liked it a whole lot.

“Come on bro,” Dave muttered, gaze trained on the silicone as it moved closer and closer to Tavros’ warm, dripping nook. “I want to see you spread around that plastic, so desperate for human dick you’ll even take a fake one, wanna see you wreck that pretty little nook of yours, come on you can do it, don’t even need me around to do it do it, do you?” Tavros whined again, a stuttering breathy noise as he tipped his head back, grinding his hips down onto the toy as he starts to fuck himself on it. Dave continued to talk, driving both of them up further to their own orgasms. “Come on bro, you’ve gotta put it deep in there, fuck yourself rough and hard as you can since I can’t do it for you right now. Give me something real nice to look at.”

Tavros pushed it deep into himself, until the toy was buried as deep as he could get it, nook fluttering and clenching down on the toy and pure, primal troll noises of pleasure spilling from his mouth without reservation, just enjoying the moment and the sensation of something in him, stretching him out to a point he almost couldn’t handle.

Dave felt his breath leave him in a rush as he stared, taking in everything he was seeing in front of him, brown genetic material struggling to leak out around the base of the toy and Tavros’ fingers trembling on the handle, his other wrist moving over his twisting and coiling bulge in an uncoordinated instinctive search for pleasure and yeah, yeah he was so close he could it, just on the edge of –

“D-Dave!” Tavros whimpered, starting to slowly pull the toy from inside of himself so he could force it back into himself in a hard, deep thrust and that had Dave stiffening all over with a cut-off noise of his own, teeth buried in his lip to keep himself quiet, feeling his pants grow sticky and wet with his own cum.

…

Spent he slumped in his bindings, chest heaving and suddenly really aware of the uncomfortable feeling of his own cum staining in his pants. He lifted his head up about to say something to Tavros only to see that the troll hadn’t finished getting himself off yet so he leaned back and relaxed for the rest of the show, sure he wouldn’t be able to get up again so soon but not going to pass up watching his hot sexy alien boyfriend get himself off.

That would just be stupid.

 

 

 

 


End file.
